1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an office machine, and more particularly to an auto document feeder for use in an office machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,680 discloses a compact auto-document feeder for an image forming apparatus that includes a switching gate, which is disposed pivotally downstream of a second feeding path and above an ejecting tray to lead selectively documents from the second feeding path to the ejecting tray, a switch-back path, or to an inverting path.
Since the switching gate is external to an ejecting roller, a switch-back path and two switch-back rollers are required for facilitating ejecting of the documents. As such, the structure of the auto document feeder is complicated, thereby resulting in an increased volume of the auto document feeder.